A New Home, A New Life
by WhereDidLifeGo15
Summary: Bella's new to the neighborhood she moved to Forks to start a new life after the horror that had showed up suddenly years before, but she didn't come by herself. Will the new friends she make be able to help her move on, or will she continue to be haunted by the past? Will she be able to ignore the love she feels for a certain friend she lets get closer than anyone?
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Bella's new to the neighborhood she moved to Forks to start a new life after the horror that had showed up suddenly years before, but she didn't come by herself. Will the new friends she make be able to help her move on, or will she continue to be haunted by the past? Will she be able to ignore the love she feels for a certain friend she lets get closer than anyone?

Chapter 1

As Bella walked into the house she could smell the bleach, pin-sol, and many other cleaners she can't quite point out. Her only thoughts through the door are _I hope the chemical smells aren't took much for Nicholas_ and _finally, the new start I've been dreaming of._

She didn't get much time to pause and take in the couches, window shades, or even the big flat screen in the entertainment center before a set of tiny feet carried their body to the love seat by the big window right in front of the kitchen island. Bella giggled as Nicholas threw himself against the soft cushion humming to himself.

Nicholas looked back at Bella with a soft smile on his face to match the gleam in his bright blue eyes. "I like it, Momma!" He laughed as he lifted himself up and sat on the sand colored cushion. "When can we go to the park?"

Bella chuckled, "As soon as we finish unpacking, okay?" Bella shook her head slightly at her son expecting him to ask that question. He had been asking ever since they boarded the plane a few hours ago.

She followed her son upstairs as he energetically raced to where the two bedrooms where across from each other. To the left was the master bed room with a king size bed covered in sea blue sheets and comforter. About three feet from the foot of the bed is a long mahogany dresser with a nice sized TV atop it. On the right of the bed about five feet away is a tall dresser with a similar size bookshelf right next to it. At the corner of the room between the long dresser and the bookshelf is the door to the full size bathroom. Right next to the bedroom door is a set of sliding doors to the walk in closet.

"Whoa, Momma, this room is huge!" Nicholas shared as he ran into the room. He explored for a moment to see all the different objects and colors before grabbing Bella's hand and tugging her across the hall to his room. "Look, Momma, I have Pokémon sheets!"

Walking through the door Bella noticed how full it was of Nicholas's favorite things, Pokémon sheets, the walls had the Pokémon characters on them, and he had the movies and TV show discs in his dressers. Nicholas's room was identical to Bella's in mirror image, only he didn't have the bathroom connected to his room.

Bella smiled and turned to leave the room, "Turn off your light and get your jacket, Nicholas. We'll go to the park first before it gets dark." She turned to the stairs and walked down them, noting the bathroom door next to Nicholas's bedroom and made a mental note to put his toiletries in that bathroom except his bath soap and shampoo that will go in her bathroom.

When she reached the last step Bella grabbed her coat from atop her purse on the recliner and put it on. She grabbed her purse as Nick was running down the stairs and toward the door, Bella followed right behind him.

Bella settled on the bench about six feet away from the swings where she could fully see Nick ever so slowly making his way to some kids about his age beside the playground. She thought about the house and how much work it might have taken to decorate and clean and couldn't wait to tell Esme Cullen her gratitude.

"Hello," came from behind Bella. She turned around and saw a tall, blonde hair women a foot from the back of the bench. She had piercing blue eyes, pale skin, and a soft smile on her face. She wore a pair of black leggings with tan Uggs and a soft sweater. "Mind if I sit with you? I'm waiting for some of my family to show up." Bella smiled and nodded she scooted over and made room for the woman. "I'm Rosalie by the way." Rosalie smiled and held her hand out, which Bella took and held onto for a moment.

"I'm Bella and that's my son, Nicholas," Bella pointed over to Nick on the playground. "How old is he?" Rosalie smiled and sat down next to Bella. "He turns 4 in a few months" Bella looked at Nick, who started running in their direction, and wondered if they should get something to eat and come back.

Just as Bella was about to excuse herself and Nick, a very tall muscular man with brown hair and baby blue eyes walked up to Rosalie and hugged her. He wore dark wash jeans with black work boots and a dark blue long sleeve shirt with Seahawks on the front. Behind him was a petite woman with black hair and green eyes in a dark green dress, black leggings, and silver flats with sparkly flowers on the toes. Next to her was a blonde haired man with his arm wrapped around her waist with blue eyes wearing light blue jeans with brown boots and a light green button up.

"Bella this is Emmett, my husband, my sister-in-law Alice, and her husband, Jasper. Guys this is Bella my new friend I just met." Rosalie smiled and laughed softly as Bella smiled and shook everyone's hand. "It's nice to meet all of you," Bella smiled, "this is my son Nick." Bella explained as he ran into the back of her legs and giggled. She introduced everyone to him and vice versa.

"Momma I'm hungry," Nick exclaimed as Bella rolled her eyes and chuckled softly. "I figured you would be. We'll go see what we can find." Bella turned to Rosalie and her family, "It was nice meeting all of you. We just arrived this morning from the airport, and got to the house around noon." Rosalie and Alice smiled widely and together they said, "You're the little family that moved into the Johnson's old home?"

Bella nodded and Alice and Rosalie squealed and high fived. Bella looked at Jasper and Emmett confused as Nick voiced his opinion. "What's wrong with them, Momma?" Emmett burst into a fit of laughter and Jasper chuckled and answered his question, "They are just excited. They have been trying to find out from Esme who moved into that house."

"You know Esme Cullen?" Bella looked at Jasper. He smiled and nodded, "Of course, she's Alice and Emmett's mother." Bella smiled, "I wondered where I could possible meet her, so I can thank her for the house and the furniture inside." Jasper looked at Emmett and then back at Bella but as he was opening his mouth Alice and Rosalie cut him off. "Come join us for dinner!" They grinned and looked at Bella, "We were going to my parents' house for dinner tonight anyway and Esme would be so happy to meet you, please join us." Alice explained as Bella gave a hesitant look, "You'll get to meet my dad and our other brother, Edward, as well. It'll be like a welcoming party for you both!"

Bella thought about it and looked at Nick, who was engrossed in conversation with Emmett and Jasper about playing football after dinner. Bella looked back at Rosalie and Alice and nodded thinking _why not? We moved here for change I can be brave for change._ Alice and Rosalie squealed with complete enthusiasm and hugged Bella. For the first time in years Bella couldn't wait to get to know these people, she couldn't wait to begin the life she always wanted for herself and her son.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Bella and Nick got home from the store with a small lunch in hand. They ate at the little coffee table in the living room and watched Cars 2. Nick was non-stop talking about how he, Emmett and Jasper are going to play different football, basketball, and some other sports after dinner. Bella smiled glad that he trusted them enough to want to play with them and not try and give her reasons why they should stay home.

Nick used to always find a reason for Bella to cancel plans and stay home with him. She never understood why until she came home early from work about 6 months ago and finally knew. After that Bella worked from home and never let Nick leave her side. She was very protective of who watched her son and when she discovered she didn't notice the actions that were going on she couldn't help but feel like she didn't deserve the love her son shows her every day.

After they finished their Bella got up and pulled out all the ingredients she and Nick bought to bake cookies for dinner with the Cullens' later. "Nick want to come help me bake these cookies?" She didn't hardly finish her sentence when he came bursting through the kitchen door grinning from ear to ear. She chuckled knowing how much he loved to cook with her, it was always something they did together because it has always been their bonding and free time to be silly and make messes.

When Bella and Nick arrived at the address Rosalie and Alice gave her she couldn't help but stare. It was a three story house, white in color with a wraparound porch, it's surrounded by the forest and has two big garage doors that look like it will fit about four cars total. There were already three cars in front of hers, a dark grey Jeep, a silver Porsche, and a navy blue Volvo. As she admired the house Rosalie, Alice, and a caramel haired women walked out the front door to greet them. Bella stepped out as Nick was unbuckling his straps, she opened his door and grabbed the baseball glove he brought with him.

"Hey Bella, hi Nick!" Alice said as she grabbed Nick in a tight hug, then turned and gave Bella one. "We're so glad you made it. We don't usually get different faces for dinner." Rosalie smiled and hugged them both as Alice talked their ear off. "This is my mom, Esme, she's super excited to hear what you think of the house."

Bella smiled at Esme and introduced herself and Nick. "I really can't thank you enough for helping me find the house and get it ready." Esme smiled and hugged Bella, "It wasn't a problem at all. I know it wasn't easy going through what you did." When she let go of Bella she shook Nick's hand and asked him about the house and if he liked it. Nick went into a talk fest as he spoke to her as if he had known her for years. Bella held back tears but smiled widely at the comfort Nick found in these people, and she knew if he trusted them then she could too.

When they got inside Bella noticed it went straight into the living room and right across from the door to the other side of the house was a huge kitchen and dining space. The kitchen counters were granite from what she could see and the kitchen looked huge from the doorway. In the living room was a beige love seat, a dark leather recliner, and a big dark brown huge L shaped couch with foot rests at both ends.

Nick ran straight for the big couch and jumped on it making sure his shoes didn't touch the couch making Bella's shoulders tense. Everyone chuckled and Bella relaxed and smiled as Emmett jumped on the couch to join in the fun. "Emmett Cullen! Don't break my couch!" Esme exclaimed as Emmett pouted, which made Nick burst into a fit of laughter.

"Bella, this is my husband Carlisle." Esme wrapped her arm around a tall blonde man with a friendly smile and blue eyes. "It's very great to meet you, Bella. I've heard a ton of amazing things from Esme." Bella blushed and looked at her feet.

"What am I missing out on?" Bella looked toward the sound of the voice and found an extremely handsome man with tousled copper color hair, emerald green eyes, and a gorgeous sideways smile. He was tall, almost as tall as Emmett, lean but had evident muscles under the light blue button up shirt he wore with the sleeves rolled up he wore dark wash jeans that fit his muscular legs just right, they weren't tight like skinny jeans but not loose as if they were too big.

Nick decided then to hop off the couch and walk to Esme and announce his hunger, "I'm hungry, Nana Esme." Esme smiled at the name she request he use after he told her that she reminded him of his Momma's Nana. "Well it's time to then isn't it? Alright everyone to the table!"

Everyone walked to the table as Edward stood still and turned to Bella, "I'm Edward Cullen, it's nice to finally put a face to the name." He smiled and held out his hand. Bella shook it and smiled, "It's nice to meet you as well. I hope you don't mind out intruding." Bella blushed as Edward held on to her hand when she went to let go. "It's no intrusion at all, glad to have the company. Trust me these weirdos get old somedays," Edward chuckled as he pointed his thumb behind himself towards Emmett who shoved his spoon and fork handles up his nose to make Nick laugh, which worked. Bella laughed and they walked together to the table.

During dinner everyone spoke and laughed about their day, Bella couldn't help but grin, she felt as if she and Nick were part of the family she was amazed at how fast the feeling showed itself and she couldn't believe these people allowed them to be a part of the family so quickly.

After dinner the boys all went out back to throw around a baseball with Nick before they decided to play some football. The girls brought out a jug of iced tea and a jug of water for everyone, they all chatted together at the patio table while watching the boys. The patio table was a small round table with four chairs around it facing together, it was a glass table with black metal around the glass and for the feet. The chairs had the same metal base but had beige cushions on the back of the seat and bottom and arms.

"Bella, how do you like Forks so far?" Esme asked as she poured herself another glass of tea.

"It's really nice, I like it a lot and Nick seems to as well. I'm glad that it's small and quite, there doesn't seem to be too much going on all at once." Bella watched Nick as he ran from Carlisle with a football in his grasp and a big grin on his face.

"So where did you both move from? If you don't mind my asking." Alice asked from the seat beside her. Bella looked at her and Rosalie we was sitting next to Alice.

"We are from New York City."

"Wow, that's so different from Forks. What made you decide here?" Esme gave Alice a stern look, but Bella smiled at her.

"We needed a change and this was just the place to find it. New York was just a place I landed in for college I never planned on staying there." Bella gave Esme a soft smile.

"What about Nick's father? Does he live there? Won't he be worried about Nick?" It was Rosalie's turn to ask a question.

"He's not in the picture. He couldn't handle being a father so he left."

"That must have been hard raising Nick by yourself. How'd you manage it?"

Bella out at Nick and watched him as she answered, "I hired a nanny when he was ten months so I could go back to work at the office since I wasn't getting much work done at home. I fired her six months ago, when I found out we needed a change."

Rosalie and Alice looked at Esme with concerned when they noticed Bella stare into space watching her son, but they became worried and distressed when they saw a tear run down Bella's rosy cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella carefully laid Nick on his bed after moving the comforter, then took off his shoes and jeans and laid it back over him. She walked to the hamper next to his closet door and put his dirty pants in it and placed his shoes against the wall by the door. She turned off his light and closed his door until it was an inch or two from actually clicking shut.

She walked to her room right behind her and closed it the same way she did Nick's. Bella went to her pile of empty boxes in her room and picked them up. She took them downstairs and laid them by the front door so she would remember to put them outside by the trash cans in the morning. Returning upstairs she took off her sneakers and laid them beside her closet door, which she walked into to retrieve a night shirt.

After changing into some night clothes, Bella sat on her bed with some paperwork in front of her. Before they made the official move she had searched for a job in Port Angeles so they wouldn't have to worry about anything when they got here. Much to Bella's excitement she is able to now work from home and be with Nick before and after school, and she doesn't have a reason to hire a nanny or babysitter. Bella had her new boss mail everything to the new house so she would be updated and ready to go when she starts working the next week.

The next morning, Bella was downstairs making pancakes and cutting up fruit when she heard a knock on the door. Opening the door she found the Cullen siblings and their significant others. Bella smiled, "Good morning. What brings you by so early?" Bella glanced at the clock on the wall and noticed it was only seven in the morning.

"Good morning, Bella. Hope we aren't bothering you, but we were going to Port Angeles to window shop and were curious if you and Nick would like to come?" Edward smiled and motioned to himself and his siblings.

"We're more than happy to wait if you both are eating breakfast." Emmett voiced as he inhaled the scent of pancakes behind Bella.

Bella chuckled and opened the door wider, "Come on in, I'm sure Nick would like the adventure. Would you like to eat with us? I can always cook more." Bella closed the door after everyone had walked in and headed back into the kitchen.

"Emmett will never say no to free food," Alice chimed in as Emmett followed Bella like an excited child. "It's the one way we know how to get Emmett to go places with us." They laughed as Emmett gave Alice the stink eye but grinned anyway knowing its true.

Just as Bella, Rosalie, and Alice had finished making pancakes, cutting fruit, and making some bacon and sausage, Nick's footsteps could be heard racing down the stairs as fast as his feet could carry him. "Emmett! Jasper! Alice! Rosalie! What are all of you doing here?!" Nick ran up to each of them and demanded a hug and a kiss on his cheek from Rosalie and Alice. Just as Rosalie went to explain their sudden presence Edward walked in from the down stairs bathroom. "EDWARD!" Nick screamed so loud with excitement Bella was more surprised than anything. Nick ran to Edward then jumped knowing he would catch him. Bella couldn't help but grin at the reaction Nick shows toward seeing Edward. The two had bonded instantly as soon as they had started playing in the Cullen's backyard yesterday. Nick had told Bella on the way home that he liked Edward so much because he was always smiling and to Nick that was a big deal. He learned at an early age that when Bella wasn't smiling because of work or being sick that meant she wasn't happy and his old soul made him always want to his mother smiling so even when things got bad or tough Nick would always work very hard to make his mother smile.

Edward laughed, bringing Bella back to reality, "yes I'm here. We wanted to take you and your momma to Port Angeles and show you both the shopping areas. You up for it?" Edward smiled as Nick grinned and nodded so fast he almost gave himself a headache.

They all sat down in the living room a few minutes later, Bella, Nick, and Edward all had two pancakes each with a small amount of fruit, a sausage and a strip of bacon, and orange juice, Rosalie and Alice had fruit and water, Jasper had three pancakes with two sausages and two strips of bacon and milk, and Emmett had five pancakes with a hearty amount of fruit, sausage, and bacon, and milk. Nick laughed with pancake in his mouth when Emmett walked in, "Momma's going to get you if you don't eat all of that Emmett."

Everyone laughed as Edward spoke, "Don't worry, Nick. Emmett always finishes his food." Nick smiled and went back to his own plate.

Once everyone had finished eating and Nick was dressed and ready to go, they all walked out to Emmett's Jeep and Edward's Volvo. Nick headed to Bella's car and was waiting for her to help him up and in her Explorer when Edward lightly touched his shoulder to stop him. "Why don't you and your momma ride with me? That way she doesn't have to waste any gas."

"I'll need my car seat." Nick explained as he reached for the door handle. Edward helped him take it out and install it into the Volvo as Bella stood with Alice and Jasper and watched the interaction.

"Do you always let him make decisions?" Jasper asked once Nick was satisfied with how Edward had secured the seat. Bella nodded and turned to look at him and Alice.

"He's always had a good since of character, much better than I have had." Bella looked back at Nick as he accepted Edward's help to buckle in, "he's always been able to see the good and bad in people that I never really could see until it's too late." Alice and Jasper noticed the distant look in Bella's eyes right before Edward caught her attention and she came back to the present. Jasper and Alice looked at each other and had a moment of concern then went to Emmett's Jeep.

The whole ride to Port Angeles was filled with non-stop chatter and giggles. Edward and Nick talked about anything and everything from the Cars movie to the next Seahawks game. When they parked at the shopping center it didn't stop, which kept the smile on Bella's face the rest of the day. The group walked together for a few hours showing Bella and Nick all the stores and pointing out their favorite ones. After they had a filing lunch at a café just across the street, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward offered to take Nick to the arcade next door since Rosalie and Alice mentioned wanting girl time. After some encouragement from Edward and Nick, Bella gave the okay but made it clear she wanted them back in an hour. Nick then hugged his momma and gave her a big cheesy smile that always melted her heart and Bella felt at ease to let Nick tag along.

A few minutes of silence went by as the girls finished up their meals and relaxed in their chairs. They chatted about some of the stores they passed, asking Bella about any specific store she liked or wanted to visit. After about twenty minutes of just relaxing and talking, the girls gathered their belongings and started walking in the direction of the ice cream shop they planned to meet the boys at.

"Would you mind me asking a personal question?" Alice looked at Bella warily. Bella shook her head feeling like she already knew the question, but remained silent waiting patiently. "What happened exactly? With you and Nick? I don't mean to be nosey, I just noticed that every once in a while when you talk about Nick and the past, you get this distant look in your eyes and your face gets all sad and gloomy."

Bella looked at Alice then in front of her, and turned to look at Rosalie, who also looked curious. She looked at the ice cream shop and stopped walking, looked around for a moment then started walking towards some benches next to a water fountain that looked fairly deserted. Rosalie and Alice followed and sat on both sides of her and turned to face her. "Can one of you text the boys and let them know we aren't in a rush to go to the ice cream shop?" Rosalie nodded and pulled out her phone and texted Emmett. "I only ask because this story will take a little time to explain. It's a little much for me to just blurt out, I get a little emotional." Bella blushed and bent her head down a little.

Rosalie put a hand on her shoulder, "Take all the time you need, you don't have to tell us everything all in one setting." Alice nodded in agreement as Bella looked at them both and smiled softly.

Bella took a deep breath and started her story. "It all started when I had met James, Nick's biological father. I met him at NYCU in my business class, he was… a bit much to take in when I first met him, obnoxious, self-centered, but as time went on and we were put together on a final class project I learned it all was really just a front so that people wouldn't think this tall muscular man was such a softy." Bella rolled her eyes, "I thought it was stupid but he believed in that type of thing. After a couple weeks of working on the project and finishing it, we didn't communicate or anything just because I wasn't that into him or anything. Right before the semester was going to end one of his friends roommates was planning on throwing a party. He had asked me to go with him since all the girls he knew were already planning on going and he wanted a 'date' to go with. I told him no, of course, because parties aren't my scene but then he told me about it not being like all those parties everyone hears about. Long story short he pestered me about it until I finally told him I'll go but that I wanted to be gone by a certain time to which he agreed."

"When the night for the party showed up I dressed in my usual attire since I wasn't going be there long or anything. He managed to be a perfect gentleman before we got there, showed up on time, knocked on the door, opened my door for me all that stuff, but as soon as we walked into the door of the party I should have just left. He drank like his life depended on it, flirted with everything that could walk and had boobs. I actually ran into a classmate from my English class the previous semester there, I spoke to her for a while and had a few drinks figured I was there why not try to relax even a little. I was ready to go home right at the time I told James and went to find him after saying goodbye to Cassidy. I found him by the drinks table and told him I was leaving, he of course wanted to walk me out, I didn't think much about it because I was sure he wouldn't make it far from the way he was holding the table. We made it outside the door to the apartment hallway and he had asked me to stop so he could go leave his car keys in his apartment a few doors down. So I followed him being the good friend that I am. We went inside and I left the door open just to give us some light since he didn't turn on the lights."

"It didn't take me long to realize that I had made a mistake to even show up with him. After he had left to his room to put away his keys I had wandered into his living room staying in the light of the hallway, he seemed to take forever coming back out. When the door slammed shut I knew exactly what was going to happen, no one else had walked in, that I was sure of, I remember hearing him stomp up right in front of me nose to nose before my back hit the floor and the extra weight landed on top of me… I'm sure you can figure out the rest from there. I filed rape against him the next day, I had Cassidy as my witness she had shown up when she hadn't gotten a text from me that I had made it home and heard the struggling and cries from the hallway when she went to call me. She was the person to call the police right before she landed a skillet to the back of his head."

"I went through court for a month after I found out I was pregnant, the judge ruled in my favor for a restraining order and his jail time for rape, but the judge wanted evidence that Nick was actually his before setting the years on his jail time, claiming women these days aren't always honest. Nine months and a blood test later, James is serving years in jail for his actions." Bella looked at Rosalie and Alice, "that's the story behind Nick's bio father."

Alice and Rosalie couldn't wrap their minds around what she had just told them. Alice smiled at Bella and squeezed her shoulders in an awkward side hug, "You're so brave. I don't think I could have gone through with having a baby in those circumstances." Rosalie nodded her agreement and held on to Bella's hand.

Bella smiled, "I was definitely not ready, but I knew I couldn't just give him up. He was all I had in blood and I couldn't have been more scared or happy in my life. I would have done anything for him then and I'll definitely do it now."

Rosalie looked at Bella sheepishly, "What about the other part of the story? The part about six months ago?"

Bella looked at Rosalie and nodded, "That part is the exact reason why we are here, and it's all my fault." Bella continued as they shook their heads, "you'll understand when I tell that story, but promise me you will let me finish first?"

Rosalie and Alice nodded and Bella took a deep breathe, "It started when Nick was ten months old…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews, I'm getting some great feedback to help me out. Sorry I waited so long to update I've been distracted with work and all this rainy weather I'm having! Lol :) Hope you all like this chapter have a great week!**

Chapter 4

"When he was ten months old, I had been working from home and I had been taking classes online. We had a hard time making ends meet financially and it was because my pay had been decreased since I was working at home. So I made a decision to find a nanny so I could go to work and make things a little easier for us." Bella paused for a minute and held her hand up so Alice and Rosalie wouldn't ask the question she already was about to answer. "I know it doesn't make any sense because nannies are expensive, but I hired one through the college so they are paid mostly through them, I just pay the driving expenses."

Rosalie and Alice nodded, "That makes sense, makes it easier on the student." Alice smiled and waved her hand to continue.

Bella smiled softly, "I found a lady in particular that had her own children and has grandchildren, so I got in contact with her and interviewed her. Her name was Linda, she was 63 years old, I liked her a lot she seemed very nice and she was a teacher for twenty five years. She was a little older than I would have liked for her to be, but I looked passed that because she seemed so genuine and loving towards children. I even looked into all her previous jobs, I contacted them and got a full understanding of her work with children. I was that protective of my son, I refused to let even the smallest wrong or bad near him."

"I hired her about a week after I had interviewed her. Nick seemed to like her okay, he kept his distance at first but he seemed to warm up to her after a little while. I had stayed at home the first couple of days before I started back at the office I worked. She was able to keep up with Nick and find ways to keep him entertained and busy, she didn't let him stay in front of the TV or any electric devices for too long. So I returned to work feeling confident that she would be perfect until I finish school."

"Things continued that way for two years and then I started to notice when I came home that Nick would have marks on his body, ones that didn't look quite right, and when she would go to tell him goodbye, he would shy away or find an excuse to leave the room. She seemed to change as well, she became mouthy, always would have something negative or rude to say about my house or about the way I did things. I didn't really think it was anything but old age getting to her so I let it go and always made sure Nick was okay and spoke to him about how getting old can make you say things or just do things that you may regret later, I told him to just give her a smile and not to let it bother him." Bella wiped the tears from her eyes and pushed her hair out of her face, then she took a deep shaky breathe and continued her story.

"It kept up until about 6 months ago when I came home early from work because of the weather. I walked up the front porch steps and heard screaming, it wasn't Nick's screaming that I knew for sure. I unlocked the door and walked into the living room, the screaming was insanely loud and I knew instantly it was coming from Nick's room. I dropped my things and ran down the hall to find his bedroom door closed, I slammed it open to Linda towering over my son a bottle of something in her hand, I found out later it was tequila with soda, and a big leather belt in the other, she was raising that arm up when I came in. I had grabbed the arm that held the belt and threw her to the floor and placed myself on my knees in front of my son. I had tears falling down my cheeks like a river as I held him and cried, this was one of the fears I had when I searched for a nanny and it had come true anyway.

Nick had patted my hair later that day while I held him on my hip talking to the officer who had arrested Linda. After everything he had been through, he still found the strength to smile and comfort me when I should have been the one doing it. After all that had happened I made the decision to leave, I had already finished school and I was looking for a different job anyway that would put my degree to work."

"I looked into Forks, because it was far away from the place I didn't want to be and Nick liked the idea of being around the woods and not being in such a busy city. So I found Esme, I told her my story and asked for her help. She did a lot more than I had ever expected, she even helped me find my new job, Esme is a fantastic women and I don't think I could ever thank her enough."

Alice wiped the tears from her cheeks and smiled at Bella, "I'm so glad you and Nick are here, this is definitely what you both need. Believe it or not, everyone considers you both family, Esme already has Nick calling him Nana Esme just wait here soon she'll have him calling Carlisle, Pop." They all laughed as they wiped their tears and smiled at one another.

"I agree with Alice, Bella. It's great you both are here to start over and we Cullen's and Whitlock's," Rosalie nodded at Alice as she got poked by the petite women. "are just the weirdos you need." Bella laughed and nodded in agreement.

Just as Alice was about to call Jasper, Nick ran into Bella's knees giggling and grinning from ear to ear. They looked up to see Emmett, Jasper, and Edward coming up to them. "Figured we would come get you girls before we walk into the ice cream shop and get in trouble." Emmett smiled as Rosalie stood up to meet him, Alice following suit with Jasper. Bella kissed Nick's cheek and stood up as he grabbed her purse for her.

Edward smiled at her as she stood and took Nick's hand, as he noticed the slight redness of her eyes his smile faltered but never fully left his face. He looked at Alice and Rosalie and noticed they too had a slight redness in their eyes as well as their make-up being slightly smudged. _I'll ask Bella later when I drop them off at home,_ Edward thought as Bella and Nick walked in his direction.

The group went to the ice cream shop and each enjoyed their different flavors, Edward shared a large bowl of milk chocolate with Bella and Nick, Emmett got a waffle cone with a scoop of cookies and cream and strawberry, Rosalie got a small bowl of vanilla, Alice got a small bowl of mint chocolate chip, and Jasper got a waffle cone with chocolate chip cookie dough. They all sat at two tables scooted together and ate their ice cream and listened to Nick talk about the arcade.

When they had all finished, they walked back to the cars and said their goodbyes till the next weekend. Edward and Bella listened to Nick sing with the radio till half way through the drive he became silent, Bella looked back and smiled at Nick's sleeping form. She turned down the radio and turned to find Edward looking nervous and in deep though.

"Is everything okay, Edward?"

Edward nodded, "Yeah everything is great. I'm just not sure of how I should ask the question bouncing around in my head."

Bella smiled softly, "Ask away."

Edward smiled back, "When we met you, Alice and Rosalie at the fountain, I noticed you all looked red eyed and a little sad. Can I ask why?" He looked quickly at Bella then back at the road, listening to the silence that seemed to drag on as he waited for her answer.

Bella thought deeply about what to tell him. "I told them about why we moved here. I told them how Nick became my son. I shared my disaster with them." Bella watched Edward's face as she spoke. She noticed all he did was listen intently, no face twitching or any change of facial feature. She smiled sadly, "I really don't want to tell it to you or anyone else right now. I hope you aren't mad-"

"Why would I be mad? That's your business, yours and Nick's, the last thing I want to do is interfere with that. All I care about right now is that you and Nick are happy, and that I can take you out to dinner someday." Edward's mouth snapped shut and his eyes grew wide. _Shit,_ he thought, _I did not mean to say that._

Edward focused on the road trying to ignore the elephant sitting on the armrest between them. Bella blushed furiously and looked at her hands on her lap, she had thought about Edward often after meeting him at dinner the night before but she didn't think he felt the same.

Bella gathered what little courage she had for her next response, "Give me a few weeks to get comfortable, and for Nick to adjust some more, then maybe we can go out." Bella continued to watch her hands, not noticing the grin that reached from ear to ear on Edward's face.

The rest of the ride home was quiet except for the radio playing softly in the background. Edward pulled into Bella's driveway and turned off the car. As Bella was grabbing her and Nick's things and got out of the car, Edward was pulling Nick out of the car seat. Bella smiled at him and walked up the porch to the door and unlocked it. Edward followed Bella into the living room and set Nick carefully on the soft chestnut colored couch.

Bella walked Edward to the door and turned to tell him goodbye when he interrupted her, "I don't mind waiting a few weeks and even if we can't be more I'm glad I can be here for you and Nick. I can't imagine what it must be like raising him on your own, just know I'm always here if you ever need anything at all."

Bella smiled and nodded, "Your right, it's not, but it is worth it to see him smile every day and thank you I'll definitely call you if I need you."

Edward smiled, pulled out his phone and handed it to Bella. He watched patiently as she typed in her name and number then handed it back. He saved it then texted her and waited for the beep in her pocket to go off before he put his phone away. Edward grabbed Bella in a tight hug, "You're not alone anymore, and you have a whole family behind you and Nick now. Whatever happened in the past can stay there, you don't have to tell me anything. Just know that it won't change the way I or anyone else sees you, you are a wonderful mother and a great friend."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading this week and sorry this chapter is late! I hope y'all enjoy have a great week!**

 **-WhereDidLifeGo**

Chapter 5

As the next couple of months passed, Bella and Nick saw at least one Cullen every few days, usually Edward. Bella and Edward had agreed to go on casual dates to get to know each other before making it an official relationship. Most of the dates consisted of lunches or coffee, they also included Nick every so often so that things were never awkward. Bella grew more accustomed to having Edward around and the days of the week he didn't come, to give Bella alone time with her son, made her happy and sad all the same.

Today was one of those days. Bella and Nick had gotten up and had a nice breakfast then settled in the living room to watch a movie while they waited to see if Edward would come by. By the time the movie was over it was around ten in the morning and Bella knew Edward would be getting some work done and letting her and Nick have some mother and son time.

"What's on the agenda for today Nick?"

"Is Edward coming over?" Nick turned to look at Bella after putting away the movie they finished watching. Bella shook her head and watched the slight frown show on his face. It was quickly turned into a smile as he walked over to her on the couch and jumped up on her lap. "Can we go Christmas gift shopping?"

Bella laughed and nodded, "Of course, but remember we can only get so many gifts, okay?" Nick nodded and hopped off her lap and ran upstairs to get dressed, Bella following not far behind.

Bella dressed in a dark pair of skinny jeans, a dark brown long sleeve shirt, and brown hiking boots. Just as Bella had finished tying her boots, Nick raced in and jumped on her bed giggling. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans, a navy blue Avengers shirt, and his black hiking boots. Bella smiled at him knowing he has wanted to go gift shopping for a while now, but had to wait because there has always been a Cullen with them for the past two weeks.

"You ready?" Bella asked, Nick, as he nodded smiling excitedly. "Let's go then." Nick shot off the bed and they raced downstairs to the car. The two drove to Seattle for more store options, and had lunch as soon as they arrived. Nick was chowing down on a slice of pizza when Bella's phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella! Carlisle and I were curious if you and Nick would like to go with all of us to see the Christmas lights in Port Angeles tomorrow night?" Bella could hear the excitement in Esme's voice. From what Edward had told Bella before is that the lights are only lit and open to the public to drive close and see for a week, so it is constantly packed and the area is only open for about 5 hours for people to drive through.

Bella turned to Nick, still holding the phone to her ear, "Hey, Esme and Carlisle want to know if you want to see the Christmas lights tomorrow?"

"YES! Momma what kind of question is that?!" Nick almost dropped his pizza showing his enthusiasm. Bella laughed and noted to herself that he hangs out with Emmett too much.

Bella talked into her phone still laughing softly, "I'm sure you heard our answer."

Esme giggled on the other end, "Yes that I did. I guess it's settled then, we will see you two tomorrow evening at 4 so we can get a quick dinner and get there early."

Bella stated her agreement and the two ladies said their goodbyes. Bella watched as Nick finished his pizza and drank his root beer. Once Nick was finished they got up and threw away their trash then headed to the first floor of the mall.

Nick's first store choice was an antique store for Esme. Nick walked around the store occasionally stopping to look more closely at an item with his hand on his chin, making Bella giggle. After walking around the whole store one time, Nick went back to look at an old rocking chair with hand carved flowers and birds on the back rest and arms. The chair came with a footstool and a side table, it was made out of mahogany and had some definite unique dents and scratches.

Nick turned to his mom and smiled, "Do you think Esme will like it?"

Bella smiled and nodded, "I think she will love it."

"She could put it by the fireplace, next to Carlisle's old recliner. She said she wanted one to sew in on cold days." Nick grinned and kept talking as they walked to the front about adding some cushions and maybe even coloring it. Bella laughed in her head, _he obviously thought hard about his gifts._

After paying for the chair, its extras, and letting the person know they will be back for it later that day, the two left and continued their search for gifts. Once Nick declared all the first floor store unacceptable for gifts they went to the next floor. They walked into the first store they saw, Nick giggling as Bella shook her head smiling. Walking into the hat store, Lids, Nick went straight for the Seahawk ones. He picked out a dark blue fitted one with the Seahawks symbol and a grey flap for Edward, a neon green snapback with the symbol and Seahawks name and a dark green flap for Emmett, a dark grey fitted hat with the symbol and a black flap for Jasper, and finally a white baseball cap with the Seahawk name in neon green and the symbol on the side for Carlisle.

Bella and Nick paid for the hats and left, making their way to look for another store to browse with their Lids bags in tow. Walking past stores Bella watched Nick and waited for him to turn into one, while Nick looked intently through the windows as he walked to find a specific item he wanted for Edward. Nick had heard Bella and Edward talking about the big piano in Esme and Carlisle's extra room, Edward had said it was his and that it stays there because he doesn't have room where he is for it. He had also stated that he had played all the songs from the piano books he had, many times, and how he plans on getting a music book to write his own music in.

Just as Nick was ready to give up he saw across the mall a big music store and ran that way, with Bella hot on his heels calling his name. He ran inside and went straight to an employee turning for just a second to give his mother an apologetic look as she tried to catch her breath. She smiled at him and nodded her head in the workers direction.

"Where is your piano stuff?" Nick asked in a shy voice. The employee smiled and walked towards the back of the store.

"Our piano section isn't very popular so its back here. Looking for anything specific?"

Nick nodded, "A music book." The employee reached up on the wall and grabbed a few different once, but right as he went to hand those over Nick shook his head, "I'm sorry I meant an empty one. One that he can write his music in."

The employee smiled again and put away the ones in his hand. He walked a few feet away and grabbed two different kinds, "Here you go, these are the only ones we have. This green one has smaller spaces to write music and even comes with a CD to teach all the symbols. This blue one is all spaces, they are the same size as the ones you'll find in a regular music book."

Nick took the blue one from the man, "Thank you. I think he will like this one better." The man smiled placed the green one back and walked back to the front stating where he will be if they need any more help. Nick looked at all the piano stuff some more before turning to Bella and smiling, "Do you think Edward would want anything else?"

"I think he would really love that gift, Nick, because it'll show him that you listened to him and how much you care about him." Bella smiled as Nick blushed and walked with her to pay for the book.

The couple continued their search for gifts, but after much window shopping for Nick and giggling for Bella they settled to call it a day. Nick stated that if they don't find a gift for everyone else on their next trip then they are just getting gift cards, this made Bella laugh. They went back to the antique shop and got the rocking chair.

As they were waiting for the employee, Nick looked across the mall at the jewelry shop then back at Bella who was rearranging the bags on her arm. "Momma can I go get a soda?" Nick pointed at the vending machine right next to the jewelry store.

Bella looked at Nick then across the mall, "okay, just be super careful alright? I'll keep an eye from here." Nick nodded as Bella got out her wallet and gave him her card.

He walked across to the vending machine and got a drink, then he looked back and saw his mom talking to the worker, _I have to be super-fast!_ He thought as he walked into the store. "Excuse me?" he spoke shyly to an employee right beside the entrance, "I have to be super-fast so my momma doesn't know I'm getting her a present."

The employee smiled and nodded, "Alright what are you looking for?"

After finding the right item Nick ran back to his mom, who was walking out of the antique store doors looking around with an employee right behind her pulling the chair and extras on a dolly. As soon as she saw him, Bella took a visible sigh of relief. Nick had hidden the gift under his shirt under his armpit so that she could not see.

"Nick, you know not to leave my sight."

"Sorry momma, but the machine wouldn't work I had to get some help." Nick looked at Bella with a blush and an apologetic face again.

Bella smiled, "it's alright, just please don't do it anymore. I almost panicked."

Nick nodded and smiled, "Okay momma, I won't."

Once the car was packed and Nick was buckled in he slid the gift down his shirt and hid it behind his back as Bella walked around the car and got in. The two drove home in comfortable silence, talking only when Bella stops to pick up dinner.

As soon as they got home, Nick unbuckled and carefully got out of the car. He put the gift back under his arm and took the bags from Bella as she grabbed the footstool to the rocking chair and went to unlock the door. Nick put the bags on the couch then ran upstairs to his room to hide the gift for Bella in his sneakers.

Bella put the footstool down by the couch and watched Nick run upstair, _what is he up to?_ Bella stood for a minute then shook her head slightly, smiling softly and walked back out to get the rest, _whatever it is, it must be very important._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Just want to say sorry for taking so long to update! I got sick three weekends ago and then two weekends ago 4** **th** **of July holiday was super busy and this last weekend I was cleaning my house for my family's visit next weekend, so I couldn't find the time to write! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter thanks for sticking it out with me!**

 **-WDLG**

Chapter 6

"Momma! It's time to go we're going to be late! We won't get to see the lights!" Running around Bella's legs Nick yelled at the maximum height Bella allowed in the house. He grabbed her hand and tried to yank her towards the door, thankfully Bella has lots of practice not falling forward with Nick's strong pull.

"Nick its only 1 o'clock, and remember we are riding with Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward. They'll ring the doorbell as soon as they get here." Bella laughed at Nick's excitement. Tugging him to the couch she turned on the TV and put on Paw Patrol to satisfy Nick for at least another hour. Bella had been awoken at six in the morning due to Nick's excitement, and has watched as it only grows the closer to four o'clock time gets.

After much distracting on Bella's part, Nick was preoccupied all the way until the knocking on the door. Nick ran from his place at the kitchen table leaving his half painted clay lizard on the table for Bella to finish and clean up. He flung the door open to see Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett. Just as he was getting ready to shout with excitement Edward picked him up real fast and held him in a tight hug, Edward looked at Bella over Nick's shoulder and smiled real wide. Nick let go of Edward's shoulders and kissed his cheek, making Edward blush slightly, then wiggled his way down to hug Emmett and Rosalie.

Bella grabbed her and Nick's coats as well as her purse and turned to join everyone on the porch to lock the door, only to be startled to find Edward right behind her. She smiled and moved a step closer to hug him, as Edward grabbed her waist in his arms and hugged her tightly like he did Nick. Bella put her free arm around his shoulders and hugged back, just letting her feet dangle beneath her. Edward put her down after a few seconds of holding her, which made him grin even more, and kissed the side of her nose right under her eye making her giggle.

"You ready to go?" He asked grabbing Nick's coat from her arm and turning to motion for him. Bella nodded as Nick ran to Edward and put on his coat with help, as Nick zipped up his jacket Edward grabbed his hat from the pocket and put it on his head. Nick grinned up at Edward then turned and ran for Emmett's Jeep. "He sure has a lot of energy today. What did you feed him?" Edward laughed at the eye roll Bella gave him and the small smile at her lips.

Bella locked the door and walked with Edward to the Jeep. Nick was seated in the back middle seat with Edward on his left and Bella on his right. Emmett pulled out of the driveway and Bella saw Carlisle's Mercedes with him driving parked right in front of her mailbox, Esme was in the passenger seat and she assumed Jasper and Alice were in the back seat.

As they followed Carlisle to the restaurant in Port Angeles, Nick talked everyone's ears sore. Nick held Bella's hand in his lap as he talked, more so to Edward than anyone else, about the past Christmas they had in New York. He talked about all the gifts his momma would buy him, all the food and treats she would make. "She makes the best apple pie!" Nick shouted, as they parked next to Carlisle's car.

Walking into the restaurant Bella noticed how fancy the placed looked, she felt a little underdressed in her dark boot cut jeans, crimson red sweatshirt, and black ankle boots. She crossed her arms around her waist loosely and tried not to let it bother her knowing looks didn't matter. Edward wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her crossed arms down with his free hand, "you look great," he smiled at her and looked to his other side to grab Nick's hand before he ran off in the wrong direction. Bella smiled and held back a giggle noticing that Edward and Nick wore similar outfits, dark wash fitted jeans, Edward wore a dark green t-shirt and a black leather jacket on top, Nick wore a dark green long sleeve sweater and a dark brown leather jacket, and they both wore black hiking boots.

Edward gave Bella a raised eyebrow in question, but it was smoothly ignored as Bella followed the others to a reserved area. Everyone sat down next to their consecutive other and Nick sat between Edward and Bella.

"What drinks can I get you all to start off with?" The waiter, Michael, asked after introducing himself.

"I'll have a coke and my wife will have a Dr. Pepper." Carlisle spoke first and gestured to Esme at the right moment.

Emmett was next to include his and Rosalie's drinks, raising their hands together, "We'll have coke and water with lemon."

"I'll have a root beer and my lady will have a sparkling water," Jasper spoke while wrapping his arm around the back of Alice's chair.

As Bella went to give the waiter her and Nick's drink orders she was interrupted. "We will have sprites and our half pint will have orange soda. If moms okay with that?" Edward looked at Bella, who was looking at him in slight shock. Bella shook her head slightly, smiled softly and nodded at the waiter. The waiter nodded and walked away to retrieve their drinks.

"Momma, I have to go potty." Nick patted Bella's arm and looked up at her from his seat.

"I'll take him, Bella, I have to go anyway." Emmett smiled and stood up. Bella smiled a thank you to Emmett and watched as Nick hopped out of his chair and speed walked next to Emmett to keep up on his way to the bathroom.

"I hope what I said was okay? I didn't mean to cross any boundaries. I just noticed the waiter looking a little too closely and I didn't think you would appreciate a napkin and a phone number." Edward smiled at her softly, leaning over Nick's chair to talk to her.

Bella laughed and nodded, "it's okay. Thank you, you are right. I really don't want a phone number napkin, nor do I need it." She smiled at Edward and felt her cheeks heat up a little.

Just as Edward was opening his mouth to talk to her, the waiter walked up with their drinks. Bella watched as he set the tray down, walked around the table placing down napkins, then placed the drinks in their rightful place. "Are you all ready to order?"

One by one everyone placed their orders, Emmett and Nick made it back in time for them to place their orders also for themselves. Carlisle started by ordering a steak medium well with mashed potatoes and steamed asparagus. Esme ordered a meat lasagna with a Caesar salad and potato soup. Rosalie and Alice ordered an appetizer to share with samples of mini sliders, chicken wraps, and more little goodies. Jasper ordered a cheeseburger with bacon, seasoned fries and onion rings. Emmett ordered a prime rib with steamed vegetables, a bowl of broccoli and cheddar soup, and three fresh rolls. Edward, Bella and Nick ordered a large chicken and dumplings to share with extra corn bread, fried okra, and macaroni and cheese for Nick.

Once everyone had had their fill, they all received to go boxes and split the check. Reaching into her purse, Bella went to grab the cash she had kept for her and Nick's dinner, but before she could place it on the pile of money and cards, Edward's hand stopped hers and placed money down for all three of them. She turned her head towards him to argue but all she got was a smile and wink, letting her know the fight was over before it even started.

After the waiter had swiped the cards and made the change for the cash, he went around to every couple and placed down their receipt and a small chocolate. Edward noticed Bella got the little tray and extra chocolates, so he carefully nudged her should over Nick's head. "Look at the receipt." Bella looked at him confused but moved to check any way. Right underneath the small pile of chocolates was a phone number with a winky face.

She looked over at Edward and found him leaning on the table on his elbow holding in a laugh but grinning wide as the Cheshire cat. She rolled her eyes and tried to hide her smile while getting up and grabbing her and Nick's things, _its going to be an interesting ride to the lights._ Bella grabbed Nick's hand lightly and walked toward the door with Edward close behind chuckling quietly.


End file.
